Mío
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Sshhh… Silencio. No hagas ruido. No hables, no preguntes. Así funciona el juego, ¿entiendes? ; Yo hablo, tú obedeces. Eres mío, Stefan. Tenlo siempre presente. [Regalo para Angelito97-Delena] KLEFAN. 18.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no son míos.

**Dedicado a Angelito97-Delena**, que cumple hoy los 18. Ella me dijo que prefería a Klaus activo… y aquí lo tiene xD ¡Espero que te guste, Noe! Más te vale que te guste, porque como me entere de que he escrito esto para nada te mato. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Ya tienes edad para ir a la cárcel :)

.

.

* * *

**Mío**

* * *

.

.

Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el veneno de hombre lobo empezó a hacer efecto en su sistema. La mordida de híbrido no le había dejado una gran marca, al contrario, era una herida pequeña. Ray no logró desgarrar la carne al morder, pero bastaban dos pequeños agujeros con forma de colmillo para dejar pasar el veneno a su cuerpo.

Veneno.

Quemaba como el infierno y dolía como mil demonios. Era una sensación extraña y nueva para él. ¿Sería eso lo que estuvo sintiendo Rose antes de morir? ¿Duraría esa sensación? ¿Empeoraría? En esos momentos entendió el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar su hermano. Era irónico el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, ¿cierto? ahora era él quien sufría por una mordida de hombre lobo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Dolía… dolía demasiado.

_''cuando encuentres a Ray te curaré''_ dijo Klaus al descubrir su herida, sin molestarse en ocultar su deleitosa sonrisa.

Hijo de puta.

Reuniendo fuerzas – las pocas que le quedaban, dado que el veneno lo estaba dejando sin energía – pasó el cuerpo sin vida de Ray sobre sus hombros y lo llevó al campamento. Lo dejó caer, sin remordimientos, sin miramientos, y cuando el cadáver golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco, Stefan se apoyó en sus rodillas.

Con la vista nublada, miró a su alrededor. Olía a muerte y a sangre fresca. Conocía ese hedor, se había vuelto un aroma muy familiar para él en los últimos cincuenta años de su vida. Sangre de hombre lobo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que el cadáver de Ray no era el único que había esparcido por el campamento. Todos y cada uno de los hombres lobo estaban muertos.

La transición a híbrido había fallado.

No era una sorpresa. Esa manada de licántropos estuvo condenada desde que Klaus les echó el ojo encima. Nunca sobrevivirían a la transición, ni por un milagro, ni por un hechizo. ¿La razón? Elena.

El ritual exigía el sacrificio de un vampiro, un hombre lobo y una réplica.

Solo que la réplica nunca había muerto.

Stefan escuchó un suspiro y miró al frente, donde encontró al híbrido sentado en un tronco, observando cabizbajo una botella de cerveza vacía en sus manos.

Lo miró en silencio. Esperó que se levantara, que dijera algo.

– Estaban rabiosos – su murmullo podía pasar absolutamente inaudible para un oído humano. Silencioso, tanto que casi se perdió entre el sonido del viento que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. – He matado a algunos, el resto se han… desangrado. – Su voz se mortificó.

– En resumen, están todos muertos.

No levantó los ojos hacia él en ningún momento. Su mirada estaba puesta en la botella vacía en sus manos, la giraba, la contemplaba. Fue así hasta que la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y llevado por un impulso violento, se levantó y la estelló contra uno de los árboles, para después lanzar un grito desgarrador al cielo.

Stefan sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sinceramente, no sabía a qué se debía.

Cuando finalmente Klaus se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en él, Stefan pudo ver un deje de locura en sus ojos. Pero no solo eso, también vio tristeza.

Decepción, confusión.

Soledad. Dolor.

_…Traición_, pensó. Era cuestión de tiempo que también sintiera el amargo sabor de la traición. Y entonces esos mismos ojos lo mirarían con odio antes de arrancarle el corazón del pecho.

Solo esperaba que eso no ocurriera tan pronto.

Klaus apretó la mandíbula y volvió a bajar la mirada.

No debería afectarle, pero a pesar de todo el mal que había causado, algo se removió en su interior al verlo así.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué sentía pena por él? Su único objetivo era crear su propia manada de híbridos.

_''¡Una nueva especie superior!''_ le había dicho horas atrás.

¿Y para qué iba a servirle, si no era para causar el mal?

Fue el mismo que quiso matar a Elena, el que probablemente había matado a miles de personas en su larga existencia, y por placer nada más y nada menos. ¿Katherine? ¿Qué podía haber en aquel mundo que asustara a Katherine? Klaus. Solo por ese mismo motivo, cualquiera podría sacar la conclusión de que Klaus Mikaelson era, simple y llanamente, un monstruo.

Un monstruo al que él compadecía.

Estaba mal… Tenía que haberse vuelto loco. No entendía el por qué de ese sentimiento, pero estaba ahí. Lo odiaba, vaya que lo odiaba. No entendía el motivo y nunca lo haría, ¿Cuando empezó? ¿Cómo pararlo? No quería saber la respuesta a nada de eso. Lo único que ansiaba era ignorarlo, así que enterró esas emociones en lo más profundo de su ser, allí nunca nadie las sacaría al exterior.

El híbrido seguía observándolo con intensidad, y a Stefan se le cortó el aliento. Pero no fue por su mirada, sino por el pinchazo que sintió en la herida.

Un gemido de dolor murió en su garganta cuando se mordió la lengua. Instintivamente se aferró a la parte inferior de su brazo.

Veneno. Veneno de hombre lobo.

Miró al híbrido suplicante.

– Tu sangre… es la cura. La… la necesito para salvarme.

Nuevamente, su voz resonó en su cabeza.

_''Cuando encuentres a Ray, te curaré''_

Y él lo había encontrado, pero para después matarlo.

¿Pero podía culparlo por ello? ¿Acaso él no había hecho lo mismo con el resto de hombres lobo?

– Me vi obligado a eliminarlo, no tuve otra opción. – explicó, tratando de excusarse. No sabía si sus disculpas iban a ser aceptadas, por muy lógicas que sonaran. Se trataba de Klaus. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Stefan tuvo miedo de morir.

Klaus no pareció haberlo escuchado. Sombrío, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquello lo asustó aun más, no podía descifrar sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro.

Quizá estaría pensando en los pros y contras de salvarlo. Stefan no le era de mucha ayuda. Podía fácilmente arrancarle el corazón del pecho en ese momento y buscarse a otro camarada.

O quizá…

Quizá estaría rememorando el ritual, buscando explicaciones al porqué de su fracaso.

Había matado a un vampiro y a un hombre lobo, tal como exigía el ritual para tener éxito, pero la replica… ¿Qué había sido de la réplica? ¿Estaría ahora a salvo? ¿Lo suficientemente lejos de aquel bosque? ¿De Klaus? ¿…de él?

Elena…

Klaus salió de su estado pensativo y clavó sus ojos fríos en él.

Ya no quedaba tristeza en sus ojos, todo signo de ello se había esfumado. Sus muros se habían vuelto a levantar. Klaus había recompuesto su aura de Dios gélido.

– No te quedes ahí parado. Muévete. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Sin más le dio le espalda y empezó a caminar, alejándose del campamento, dejándolo atrás. Stefan cerró los ojos. Aspiró con fuerza. Expiró. Lentamente, suavemente.

_Cálmate. Relájate. El dolor se irá…_

Solo que no se iba. En su lugar cada vez se hacía más insoportable. El veneno avanzaba rápido, demasiado rápido…

Tambaleante y débil, empezó a caminar tras el híbrido, que miraba con desdén los cadáveres ensangrentados a su paso, sin el más mínimo miramiento pateó uno de ellos y siguió caminando, esta vez más diligente, dando grandes zancadas, enfadado consigo mismo, con el ritual, y con las brujas que le aseguraron que funcionaría.

– Klaus.

Escuchó a Stefan llamarlo, pero lo ignoró. No le importó. Siguió caminando.

– ¡Klaus!

– ¡KLAUS!

Esta vez su nombre sonó desesperado entre sus labios. El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta. Stefan se había apoyado contra un árbol, mantenía la espalda recargada contra el tronco con la respiración agitada. Gotas de sudor cubrían su frente.

Rápido. Está yendo demasiado rápido, se dijo. Tratando de mostrarse impasible e inmune ante su sufrimiento se acercó a él.

– No exageres, Stefan. Estás en la primera fase. Te aseguro que se volverá peor en las siguientes horas… pero no ahora, ahora tienes que levantarte.

– No puedo. – Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra el árbol.

Klaus lo observó con confusión.

Sí, desde luego estaba yendo demasiado rápido. El veneno le estaba afectando de una forma diferente. Más rápida, más dolorosa.

– No puedo. – repitió casi sin aliento.

Lo miró con la vista nublada. Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, o quizá a alucinar. Los árboles… se movían. O quizá no. Quizá era él, su cabeza, su mente. Todo estaba mal.

Escuchó pisadas. Klaus se acercaba. Recargó la cabeza contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

El híbrido se sentó junto a él. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le echó un vistazo.

Stefan abrió los ojos con pesar.

–Tienes mala cara.

El vampiro sonrió como pudo.

– Porque me estoy muriendo. Y tú no quieres curarme.

Sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más, Klaus se llevó la muñeca a los labios y mordió con fuerza, hasta que dos hilos de sangre cayeron de su herida sangrante, resbalando por sus dedos y coloreándolos de rojo carmesí.

Tendió el brazo hacia Stefan, que lo miró con sorpresa. Iba a decir algo, pero Klaus lo evitó presionando su muñeca contra la boca del Salvatore, obligándolo a tomar su sangre.

– Bebe.

No necesitaba decirlo dos veces, el vampiro succionó de su herida, y cuando ya recobró suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, sacó los colmillos y los hundió en la piel del híbrido. Poco a poco empezó a notar la energía regresar a su cuerpo. El pesar desapareció, comenzó a sentirse más ligero, más fuerte, más vivo.

Lo notó acercarse más a él, e inconscientemente Stefan hizo lo mismo.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió en casa. Entre sus brazos se sintió seguro. ¿Era loco? Ciertamente, lo era. Sonaba de locos, pero algo dentro de él ansiaba su cercanía. Olía tan bien… a tierra, a sangre, a espino. Era todo masculinidad, su aroma era sumamente agradable. Y su sangre… Dios, su sangre. Sabía muy bien, era la cura, era su forma de salvarse, era el paraíso.

Y Klaus lo estaba dejando alimentarse de él directamente. El intercambio de sangre era algo muy íntimo, normalmente estaba asociado con lo sexual, solo los amantes lo hacían, pero Stefan dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, estaba demasiado perdido en el momento, tanto que se sobrepasó. Fue Klaus el que le avisó de ello.

– Para, Stefan. Ya has tenido suficiente. – susurró en su oído, era un aviso, pero no fue dicho con violencia o con ímpetu, más bien en un tono suave, casi dulce, que contrastaba con la forma con la que lo había tratado minutos atrás, cuando el enfado lo evitó pensar con racionalidad. Justo lo que solía pasar siempre con Klaus, quien en mil años de vida nunca aprendió a controlar su temperamento.

Como si sus palabras lo hubieron pinchado, Stefan se separó de él rápidamente. No se dio cuenta de que había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de Klaus durante el intercambio de sangre. Agachó la cabeza, sin saber que pensar ni donde meterse.

Klaus por su parte, no se movió ni un milímetro. Siguió sentado a su lado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En que estaba pensando, era algo que nadie lo sabría decir.

Cuando Stefan se recuperó y lo miró, quiso abrir la boca para preguntar, pero Klaus se le adelantó.

– Algo tuvo que fallar. No lo entiendo. Hice exactamente lo que me dijeron.

Por supuesto... Estaba pensando en sus híbridos.

Stefan sintió la decepción golpearlo, pero cuando Klaus siguió hablando, fue el miedo el que volvió a su cuerpo – Maté a un hombre lobo, maté a un vampiro… y maté a la réplica.

Cuando dijo eso último, Klaus lo miró directamente a él.

El Salvatore se estremeció.

– Quizá no sea así como funcione.

– ¡Así es exactamente cómo funciona! – Gritó al borde de perder nuevamente los nervios. Stefan trató de calmarlo.

– ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá las brujas no te dieron la información correcta?

– ¿Insinúas que las brujas me mintieron?

El Salvatore se estremeció por el tono gélido de su voz.

– No digo exactamente eso pero… – sacudió la cabeza – Para empezar, dudo mucho que ellas lo sepan con certeza. Es una… maldición antigua, la tuya.

– Me traicionaron… – murmuró Klaus, y su tono fue más afilado que un cuchillo.

Meditó sus palabras por unos instantes, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

– No. No es posible. Hay que ser demasiado insensato para traicionarme. No serían capaces.

El corazón traicionero de Stefan empezó a latir con furia en su pecho.

Traición.

Como si Klaus lo hubiera alertado, lo miró.

– ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿La crees una opción viable?

– Traicionarte a ti es un riesgo demasiado grande. – Apartó la mirada.

– Mírame, Stefan.

Tras cerrar los ojos unos segundos, se volvió hacia él.

– No me tomes por un estúpido. Sé que me escondes algo.

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras, todo su cuerpo tembló en anticipación. ¿Sabría algo?

No, había sido demasiado cuidadoso… ¿Lo había sido?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tienes miedo de mí. – aseguró – Eso solo puede significar que me escondes algo.

– No te tengo miedo. – Dijo con convicción.

– Pero estás nervioso. ¿Mi presencia… te inquieta, Stefan?

Negó con la cabeza antes de mirar al frente. Klaus puso una mano en su mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Si alguna vez – siseó – escúchame bien y grábate mis palabras, si alguna vez me entero de que me ocultas algo, no dudaré dos segundos antes de arrancarte el corazón del pecho. ¿Me has entendido?

Asintió rápidamente sin dejar entrever lo agitado que estaba. Klaus se acercó más a él y habló con un tono más gélido aun.

– ¿Me has entendido?

– Te he entendido. – al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando el híbrido supo al instante que debía añadir algo más – No tienes nada de que preocuparte. No estoy tramando nada, y desde luego no te estoy escondiendo ninguna información.

Klaus asintió lentamente. Apartó la mano del rostro de Stefan y la dejó posada en su hombro, para darle un apretón después.

Sonrió.

– Y dime, entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan incómodo en mi compañía? Hace unos minutos parecías de lo más calmado, y por la forma en la que te acercabas a mi, parecía agradarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

– No estoy…

– Lo estás. – Subió lentamente la mano por su hombro, deteniéndose en el borde de su camiseta, siguiendo la forma circular que rodeaba su cuello con dos dedos, inquietando al Salvatore. – Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Stefan no contestó. No lo miró, no tenía valor para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

– Dices que no me temes, ¡bien! puedo aceptar eso. ¿Por qué deberías temerme si no hay nada que esconder? ¿Tan horrible soy?– Sonrió con un divertido deleite – Quizá sea porque me odies, dado que maté a tu preciada Elena…

Se detuvo en ese momento, estudiando su rostro. Al ver que Stefan seguía sin reaccionar, siguió hablando.

– Pero intuyo que no es ese el problema. Si me odiaras tanto mi presencia te resultaría repulsiva, cosa que no es cierta, si tenemos en cuenta la forma en la que te relajaste entre mis brazos hace unos momentos.

Stefan hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el híbrido lo detuvo. El vampiro lo miró con fastidio.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? Dijiste que teníamos mucho trabajo por delante. Ray mencionó que hay otra manada de hombres lobo por aquí cerc

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Klaus lo levantó del suelo aferrándose a su camiseta y presionó su espalda contra el árbol. El aliento se le cortó al instante al ver la mirada seria del híbrido. Abrió la boca para decir cualquier estupidez. Quejarse, o disculparse, no lo supo en ese entonces. Solo sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el híbrido lo obligó a darse la vuelta, y con una fuerza inhumana, lo empujó contra el árbol, haciendo que esta vez su pecho chocara contra el tronco. La cabeza le dolió por el golpe, y una espesa gota de sangre resbaló por su mejilla al haber rozado una saliente del tronco.

Notó a Klaus aferrarse a sus hombros por detrás de él y presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando volvió a hablar, sintió el aliento del híbrido chocar contra el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello.

Se estremeció.

– ¡No juegues conmigo, Stefan!– gritó con furia – Creo que tenéis una imagen muy baja de mi, tú y tus amigos. Estás tramando algo, eso lo sé. Te aseguro que si descubro la mínima cosa, te sacaré la información que sea que estés guardando, aunque sea a la fuerza. ¿Me has oído?

– ¡No te escondo nada!

– Más te vale que eso sea cierto – siseó. – Llevo más de quinientos años tratando de dar con una estúpida replica que sacrificar en el ritual. Más de mil años queriendo activar mi parte de híbrido. Te aseguro, que nadie va a interferir en mi objetivo. Ni tú, ni tus estúpidos amigos, o cualquier otra bruja traicionera va a impedir que me salga con la mía, ¿Me has oído?

Stefan no respondió.

Klaus gruñó y presionó la cabeza del Salvatore contra el tronco, con toda la rabia acumulada.

– ¿ME HAS OÍDO?

– ¡Te he oído! – Stefan respiró agitado, suplicando por que se apartara de él de una vez, pero en lugar de eso, Klaus se mantuvo en la misma posición.

Le soltó la cabeza, y pasó sus manos a los hombros del Salvatore, bajándolas hasta posar una en su cintura, y la otra la bajó por su pecho. Y para sorpresa del Salvatore, siguió bajándola…

Dio un salto al notar su mano jugando con el borde de sus pantalones, abriéndose camino.

– ¿Qué estás…? – súbitamente, la mano que tenía reposada en su cintura se trasladó a su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Stefan murmuró algo contra su mano e intentó moverse, pero Klaus era mucho más poderoso que él. Lo bloqueó fácilmente. Lo tenía presionado entre su cuerpo y el árbol, estaba a su merced.

– Shhh… no hables.

Stefan cerró los ojos. Sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello estaba despertando mil emociones ocultas en él. No era esa la reacción que una persona cuerda esperaba de su cuerpo…

Esperó a que el híbrido se alejara, o que metiera la mano en sus pantalones… pero en lugar de eso, la introdujo bajo su camiseta, y empezó a subir, acariciándole el pecho.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía…

Stefan trató de moverse otra vez, y una vez más Klaus se lo impidió.

– No te muevas. – avisó – Veo que te estás volviendo a inquietar mmm… tal vez era eso lo que te tenía tan nervioso. ¿Quizá era mi cercanía? ¿Mi… contacto? – Subió hasta llegar a su pezón derecho y lo apretó levemente, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Stefan se quejó, y se removió una vez más, pero esta vez… esta vez no estaba seguro si fue para soltarse. Se sentía muy bien…

Mierda, ¿Qué estaba mal en él?

Klaus acercó la cabeza a su cuello y lo besó en la clavícula, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro casi imperceptible pero que evidentemente Klaus notó contra su mano.

– ¿Echabas de menos esto…? Porque yo sí, desde luego...

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Echar de menos? ¿Qué iba a echar de menos? No pudo pararse a pensar en ello, Klaus siguió hablando.

– ¿Y esto? – Se apegó más contra él, de modo que pudo notar su evidente erección contra su trasero. – Dios, sí… como lo he echado de menos…

Sin darle tiempo a procesar sus palabras, apartó la mano con la que bloqueaba la boca y la reemplazo con la suya propia. Dándole un beso dominante y nada delicado. Stefan gimió contra sus labios, una vez, porque la siguiente vez que lo intentó, el gemido murió cuando Klaus lo ahogó con su lengua.

Cuando se encontró con la del Salvatore, empezó a moverla con furia, rápidamente, librando una batalla en la boca del vampiro. Al comprobar que respondía al beso, esta vez fue Klaus el que gimió, y lo hizo más bien con un gruñido lobuno.

Al mismo tiempo, la mano con la que antes había acariciado su torso ahora le estaba bajando la cremallera de los pantalones, desabrochándolos…

Se estaba volviendo loco. Iba a perder la cabeza. Necesitaba liberación. Dolía… perdía la cuenta de la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Le estaba matando, estaba tan apretado contra sus pantalones que se estaba haciendo daño. Gracias al cielo, no duró mucho, Klaus los desabrochó pronto y se los bajó hasta las rodillas.

Stefan terminó de deshacerse de ellos. Jadeó y separó una mano del árbol, queriendo bajarla hacia su propio miembro que pedía urgentemente atenciones.

Klaus fue más rápido. Hizo presión sobre la tela de los bóxers, arrancándole un jadeo. Palpó su erección y sonrió contra su cuello.

– ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – consiguió decir Stefan entre jadeos.

– Mi nombre…

– ¿Qué?

– Mi nombre es lo único que tienes permitido decir. – Stefan quiso soltarse de su agarre. Gritarle que no podía jugar con él de esa forma, le había jurado lealtad pero nunca había dicho nada de ser su estúpida marioneta o su juguete sexual, pero aquello… lo estaba poniendo a mil. Y cuando la traviesa mano de Klaus se introdujo en sus boxers, Stefan perdió todo pensamiento racional.

Klaus acarició con su pulgar la punta de su erección, que ya estaba lubricada con líquido preseminal. Cuando descubrió lo duro que estaba, sonrió, sabiendo que era por él, y solo por él.

Stefan esperó que lo tomara en su mano, pero en lugar de eso, el híbrido se limitó a acariciar su pene desde la punta a la base con el pulgar, pero en ningún momento agarró su erección. Stefan gruñó y se restregó contra él, pidiendo su atención.

Llegados a ese punto, ya estaba lejos de sentir vergüenza alguna. A la mierda su dignidad, ya estaba por los suelos, al igual que sus pantalones, lo único que quería era que Klaus lo follara ahí mismo.

Pero el maldito se divertía torturándolo.

Cuando su mano por fin se cerró en torno a su miembro y apretó levemente, Stefan soltó un gemido.

Más…

Más fuerte…

Klaus…

– Por favor…

– Di mi nombre.

– ¡Klaus! – maldijo entre dientes. Quería que siguiera, que empezara a masturbarlo, ¡que hiciera algo!

El híbrido sonrió sabiéndose ganador. Como si Stefan fuera su mascota y él su dueño, lo apremió por sus acciones. Rompió la tela de sus bóxers, dejando al Salvatore medio desnudo ante él, y tras enterrar la cabeza en su cuello, lo mordió con fuerza, arrancándole un grito a Stefan. Seguidamente lamió la herida, limpiando los restos de sangre, a la vez que su mano empezó a moverse en torno al pene del Salvatore.

Arriba y abajo, rápido. Fuerte.

– ¡Oh!

Ese era el paraíso, un paraíso maravilloso pero que a la vez odiaba.

Un paraíso pecaminoso.

Klaus aumentó la velocidad.

– ¡Así! Más rápido, no pares.

El híbrido gruñó y paró en seco. Se abrazó a Stefan y clavó las uñas en sus hombros, arrancándole un jadeo.

– Mi nombre es lo único que tienes permitido decir.

– Ah…

– Stefan – gruñó.

– Klaus…

– Eso es.

Complacido, el híbrido retomó el trabajo que había dejado a medias, esta vez yendo más rápido desde un principio.

Stefan estaba más duro ahora, y eso le encantaba.

El vampiro se arqueó contra él, gimiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Sí… Oh Dios, sí.

Klaus sonrió esta vez.

– No nombres a Dios, yo soy tu Dios ahora mismo.

Lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Pero a pesar de que le hubiera gustado decírselo a gritos no fue precisamente eso lo que salió de su boca.

– Más…

– ¿Qué te dije anteriormente, Stefan?

_''mi nombre es lo único que tienes permitido decir...''_

– Klaus… más.

Y con eso, Klaus bajó la cabeza y volvió a morderlo. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Stefan estalló de placer, había alcanzado la cima.

Al fin…

– Sí, Oh sí.

Klaus sonrió orgulloso.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó instantes después, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

Pero no recibió ninguna contestación. Stefan cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el tronco, intentando calmar su respiración agitada.

– ¿Stefan?

– Sí…

– ¿Sí, que?

– ¡Me ha gustado!

– Muy bien. Ahora mantén las manos recargadas contra el árbol. Así, justo así. Perfecto. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Stefan.

– Fóllame.

– Cuida esa lengua sucia, ripper.

– Klaus…

El híbrido sonrió.

– Así es, di mi nombre. Sobre lo anterior… Voy a follarte, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero solo si prometes ser bueno, no querrás que te deje así…

Stefan contestó rápidamente.

– No.

– Mmm no, claro que no.

Klaus se separó un poco, pero solo para quitarse el cinturón y luego bajarse los pantalones. Stefan se relamió los labios.

Esperó…

¿Cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre? ¿Sería una experiencia tan maravillosa como la anterior? Pocas veces había estado con otro vampiro, y menos aún con uno más antiguo que él. Klaus tenía más de mil años, sabía de sobra lo que hacía. Donde tocarlo, como tocarlo, para hacerlo desfallecer.

Y era un hombre.

Solo esperaba que…

– Relájate – murmuró el híbrido como si le hubiera leído la mente. – Mantén las manos en el árbol… la frente pegada a él. Así… muy bien. Dios, me pones a mil.

Casi pudo verlo sonreír, deseó borrarle la sonrisa a golpes. Mierda, ¡estaba en tan mala posición! ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo?

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando notó las manos de Klaus en su trasero. Se tensó al instante. Y dio un respingo cuando el híbrido le dio un leve pellizco en la nalga derecha.

Klaus soltó una carcajada.

¡Hijo de puta!

¡Quería golpearlo!

– Quieto. – avisó, como si estuviera culpándolo a él por lo que acababa de pasar. Y fue entonces cuando un dedo jugó en su entrada. Stefan se estremeció. Esa sensación… ¿Le gustaba? ¿…no?

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

Cuando se acostumbró a la intrusión de su dedo, se relajó un poco, pero entonces Klaus lo empezó a mover. Dentro, fuera… dentro, fuera. El vampiro cerró los ojos. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. Cuando Klaus introdujo un segundo dedo dio otro respingo.

– Shh…

– Klaus… – empezó y entonces descubrió que no sabía que decir. ¿Quería que parara? ¿Qué siguiera?

– ¿Te molesta?

Ya no.

– Relájate. Te gustará.

Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. Se lo imaginó sonriendo, como si supiera un secreto que él no.

Y cuando Stefan se lo dijo, Klaus rió entre dientes pero no contestó. Y entonces, paró en seco. Retiró los dedos y a Stefan se le cortó el aliento.

Sabía que venía a continuación.

Klaus puso una mano en la cintura de Stefan, y la otra la llevó a sus labios. Lamió tres dedos, impregnándolos de saliva y dirigió la mano a su propio miembro. Acariciándolo, lubricándolo.

– Sabes… hay una mejor forma de hacer esto, ¿No crees? – sonrió Klaus. Cuando Stefan empezó a aceptar sus palabras y descifrar el mensaje de estas, Klaus lo hizo girar y agacharse ante él.

Stefan se bloqueó por un momento, observando su gran tamaño. Se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, pero Klaus sabía que no estaba dudando precisamente sobre si hacerle una mamada. Se estaba preguntando otras cosas, relacionadas con el tamaño de su miembro.

Sonrió y bajó una mano, acariciando los cabellos morenos de Stefan, tirando de ellos.

Cuando finalmente Stefan tomó su decisión, fue directo al abismo. Tomó la erección del híbrido en una mano y se la metió directamente en la boca, arrancándole un jadeo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… nunca había estado con un hombre antes, así que hizo aquello tal y como le gustaba que se lo hicieran a él. Usó la lengua y succionó con fuerza, cosa que al parecer hizo bien por la forma en la que Klaus se aferró a su cabello. Tiró de varios mechones morenos, pero no le hizo daño.

Stefan encontró aquello excitante.

– Así… justo así… Usa más la lengua... fantástico.

Lo estaba poniendo a mil. Que lo instruyera, que le hablara así, le resultaba increíblemente erótico. Pero fueron sobretodo sus gemidos los que le gustaron y le animaron a seguir. Se la metió lo más hondo que pudo en su garganta y volvió a subir. Hizo eso varias veces, succionando con fuerza a ratos y presionando fuerte en la base con la mano.

– Stefan…

Y eso fue el colmo. Si ya estaba excitado, eso lo llevó al borde. Quería oír más veces su propio nombre en sus labios. Quizá antes Klaus hubiera jugado con él, pero ahora mismo, en este instante, era Stefan el que controlaba su placer.

– Ripper, para. – Lo avisó, cuando su respiración empezó a descontrolarse. – Para. – Pero Stefan no paró.

Klaus jadeó, y tiró con fuerza de su cabello. Si Stefan no parara en ese momento entonces ya no había forma en el infierno en la que pudiera impedirlo.

Stefan se estaba divirtiendo con aquello, tenía que admitirlo. Tener al híbrido original así era excitante. Así que siguió y siguió hasta que Klaus llegó al límite. Cuando ese momento llegó, tragó todos sus líquidos mientras lo escuchaba rugir.

Se sacó el pene de la boca y tras levantar la mirada, le sonrió. Lo encontró a Klaus con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Respiraba pesadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

¿Y ahora…? Se preguntó Stefan, ¿Ahora que venía?

Cuando Klaus abrió los ojos, sonrió más ampliamente, creyendo saber la continuación de aquello.

Pero se equivocaba.

Klaus lo empujó a velocidad vampírica contra el mismo árbol que antes, arrancándole un jadeo, seguidamente se separó y le rasgó la camiseta. Cuando pensó que iba a besarlo o a matarlo, el híbrido se agachó y le hizo lo mismo que él le había hecho minutos atrás.

Stefan abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, pero cuando el híbrido sin dejar de mirarlo lamió su miembro desde la base hasta la punta con esa mirada tan malditamente provocadora… no pudo soportarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aquello no era real. No podía estar pasando.

– _Ripper._ – Lo llamó. – Mírame.

Y eso hizo.

Lo miró en todo momento. No se perdió ningún mínimo detalle. Lo vio lamer su pene como si se tratara de un maldito helado, lo vio metérselo en la boca, lo más hondo que pudo y… joder, lo malditamente bien que lo hacía.

¡Qué bien se sentía!

Que los Dioses lo maldijeran. Resistió el impulso de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos porque sabía que Klaus no se lo permitiría. Él quería que lo mirara. ¿Le encendería aquello? Eso parecía, dado que su propio miembro estaba volviendo a la vida.

Stefan se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que se hizo sangre.

Klaus se fijó en eso, más tarde lo tendría en más consideración, pero por ahora se limitó a terminar su trabajo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a masturbarlo mientras paseaba la punta de su lengua por la cabeza de su pene.

Aquello estaba matando a Stefan, que se vino pocos segundos después. Su segundo orgasmo en todo el día lo golpeó como un huracán, arrancándole un grito desgarrador. Alcanzó uno de esos orgasmos devastadores de los cuales necesitas bastante tiempo en recuperarte, tiempo que el híbrido debió concederle. Pero no lo hizo.

Klaus se levantó a velocidad vampírica y estrelló sus labios contra los de Stefan, con fuerza, con agresividad, lo instó con su lengua a abrir la boca. Stefan ahogó un gemido y lo concedió el capricho. Lo besó de vuelta, dejando que el híbrido lo dominara en el beso. No podía ser de otra forma, Klaus quería que sucumbiera ante él, así que no se sorprendió cuando lo empujó de nuevo contra el árbol, pegando su pecho en el tronco y posicionándose el híbrido detrás de él como tiempo atrás habían estado.

Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo Klaus con diversión.

– ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas?

Klaus sonrió aun más.

Poniendo una mano en su espalda, lo obligó a mantenerse recargado contra el árbol.

– No te muevas.

_''Sí, amo''_

Previendo el siguiente movimiento del híbrido, Stefan gruñó.

No. Ni hablar.

– Guárdate los putos dedos para ti mismo y fóllame de una maldita vez.

Aquello pilló a Klaus desprevenido, que soltó una carcajada llena de humor que sorprendió a Stefan.

Klaus sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Con humanidad o sin ella, su Stefan nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

– Como desees entonces… _ripper._

Tras decir eso, acarició suavemente su propio miembro, sin necesidad alguna, ya estaba completamente erecto.

– Dime, ¿Nunca has estado con un hombre?

– Nunca.

Sonrió.

Por supuesto. Él era el único.

Sabía que Stefan no podía recordarlo. Sería una estupidez creer que por alguna razón le había sido fiel, no tenía sentido, pero de algún modo saber que no había estado con otro hombre solo sirvió para alimentar su orgullo.

Sí, él era el único.

– Pues esta no será la primera vez. Te gustará, te lo aseguro. – Tras decir eso se inclinó sobre él y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Stefan giró la cabeza y el hibrido lo besó en la boca. Al hacer eso tuvo que acercarse demasiado al Salvatore, lo suficiente como para que éste notara su erección presionando en su trasero.

Stefan no podía más. Ansiaba sentirlo dentro de él. Eran esos aires que Klaus se daba, de rey del mundo, de macho alfa lo que tanto lo estaban excitando, pero que a la vez odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero decían que el odio muchas veces es un sentimiento ligado a la pasión, y ahora lo entendía. Que bien lo entendía...

Klaus le dio un último beso, esta vez solo fue un roce, una caricia. De alguna forma Stefan pensó que intentaba transimitirle algo.

Cuando Klaus lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, lo entendió.

Tranquilidad. Quería transmitirle tranquilidad. Él no iba a hacerle daño.

– Klaus… – empezó, y el híbrido captó el mensaje. Sonrió. Bajó la cabeza para besar su cuello, luego su clavícula y fue bajando hasta llegar a su hombro, y finalmente a su espalda, dejando un recorrido de saliva por el camino.

La temperatura subía por momentos, y a ese punto Stefan notaba las manos del híbrido como fuego que iba dejando quemaduras por su piel ardiente de deseo.

Stefan se restregó contra su erección y bastó eso para que Klaus dejara de ser tan gentil. Ya no podía más, había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a estar con Stefan y desde luego ya no iba a hacerlo más. Ninguno de los dos quería, ninguno de los dos podía. Así que cuando Klaus dirigió su erección a la entrada del Salvatore, este cerró los ojos impaciente, y cuando lo empezó a sentir dentro de él se mordió el labio hasta que este sangró.

Klaus soltó un gemido y siguió empujando, ahora aferrándose a la cintura de Stefan.

Estaba tan caliente…

tan apretado…

– Stefan… joder.

Apretó la mandíbula y lo miró. Observó a Stefan cabizbajo, con el pelo sudoroso cubriendo su frente, y los labios entreabiertos. Apoyaba la cabeza levemente en el tronco, la tenía ladeada, pero su boca y nariz fueron lo único que logró ver. El cabello le tapaba los ojos.

Grabó aquella imagen a fuego en su mente para que nunca se perdiera entre sus recuerdos. Aquella maldita imagen era la más erótica que había visto en un siglo, desde que perdió a su amante. Ahora lo tenia de nuevo a su lado e iba a aprovecharse de aquello.

Empezó a retirarse, y en el proceso vio los músculos de la espalda de Stefan tensarse.

El Salvatore se mantuvo en silencio apretando la mandíbula, hasta que el híbrido volvió a empujar. Y en ese momento no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su garganta.

Klaus perdió la cabeza con eso, y de nuevo volvió a embestirlo, en un movimiento rápido y violento llegó hasta el final... para luego retirarse.

– ¡Klaus! – gritó Stefan en un grito desgarrador.

El Original pasó las manos de la cintura de Stefan a sus hombros y clavó las uñas en ellos, arrancándole otro gemido, y de nuevo volvió a empujar. Inició un vaivén lento pero constante, a pesar de lo que más quería era ir rápido. Pero no quería hacerle daño a Stefan, así que resistió sus ganas.

– Klaus… ¡Klaus!

Stefan no podía dejar de gemir su nombre. Empezó siendo una sensación extraña, casi desagradable pero cada vez se volvía más y más placentera.

Santo cielo, ¿Cómo podía cambiar una sensación en tan poco tiempo?

Aquello era nuevo para él, una experiencia desconocida, fascinante e increíblemente erótica.

Estaba dejando marcas en el árbol por la fuerza con la que se estaba aferrando a él. Los brazos le dolían por aguantar su peso. Una nueva embestida casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Gritó lo más que pudo, cada vez Klaus iba aumentando el ritmo.

– Más… ¡más fuerte!

Gustoso, Klaus complació sus demandas. Aumentó el ritmo. Stefan quería aquello tanto como él, a la mierda lo de tratarlo como si fuera un jarrón de cristal, ahora iba a hacérselo duro. Nunca más volvería a olvidarse de él.

Stefan se arqueó y gritó cuando Klaus clavó las uñas en sus hombros y fue bajando hasta su cintura, dejando su marca y sangre en el proceso.

– Di que me perteneces – Dijo entre dientes.

Stefan no respondió, solo gimió.

– ¡Stefan!

– Te pertenezco.

– Eres mío.

De haber podido, Stefan hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. En otra ocasión lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero ahora... no quería que parara, y sabía de sobra que si no le decía lo que esperaba entonces se detendría.

– Stefan.

– Soy tuyo.

Klaus soltó un gruñido y lo embistió una, dos, tres veces con toda la fuerza que le concedían sus caderas.

– Si, eres mío, Stefan. Tenlo siempre presente.

Escuchó al vampiro murmurar algo. Frenó el ritmo y se centró en oírlo.

Gemía su nombre, pero había algo que estaba tratando de decirle.

– Háblame Stefan.

– Klaus… Klaus…

El híbrido sonrió y volvió a empujar con fuerza, haciendo que el Salvatore se arqueara de placer hacia atrás. Aquello solo hizo que ampliara su sonrisa.

– Quiero…

Quiero.

¿Qué era lo que quería exactamente?

No quería seguir haciendo eso.

No, ¡Por supuesto que quería! Pero no así…

Klaus lo entendió al instante. A Stefan siempre le había gustado mirarlo en el acto, estar así lo hacía sentir impotente. Su ripper nunca fue nada sumiso, le gustaba a veces tomar el mando, acariciarlo, mirarlo. Se acordaba muy bien de todos esos detalles.

Cuando notó al híbrido salir de él Stefan soltó un gemido notando el vacío que había dejado, echándolo ya de menos.

Se giró casi indignado y Klaus rió entre dientes por su reacción antes de empujarlo al suelo y subirse encima de él.

– ¿Qué estás…?

– Mírame. – volvió a decir, tal y como había dicho antes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Stefan le rodeó rápidamente la cintura con sus piernas, ansioso de volver a sentirlo. Una vez se deshizo de la camiseta de Klaus, este bajó la cabeza y lo besó con ímpetu, dejandole apreciar todo el deseo que sentía por el Salvatore en ese beso. Stefan respondió al beso gustoso, hundiendo las manos en su cabello. Jugó con sus rizos y bajó una mano por su cuello, por sus hombros, por la espalda…

Klaus por su parte se separó de sus labios, pero solo para empezar a besarlo en el cuello. Lamió y empezó a dejar inocentes mordiscos.

Stefan soltó un gemido y coló su mano entre ellos, buscando el miembro duro del híbrido. Cuando lo rodeó con su mano y le dio un leve apretón, Klaus perdió el aliento. Se incorporó un poco, y dejó que Stefan lo guiara hacia donde lo quería.

Miró la expresión de Stefan cambiar cuando por fin sucedió. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, tenía el pelo completamente mojado y pegado a la piel, y los labios entreabiertos.

Sin duda estaba disfrutando de ello.

Klaus se separó un poco y apoyó las manos en el suelo, manteniéndose encima del Salvatore, buscando espacio para empezar a moverse.

Stefan al notarlo abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Y de nuevo Klaus empezó a moverse. Le arrancó mil y un gemidos a Stefan por el resto de la tarde, y él también lo acompañó con la melodía que había creado. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquel bosque, el único sonido, el de sus cuerpos rozándose, el de sus besos, el sonido carnal de las embestidas de Klaus, sus gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, y el viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, Klaus se quedó tendido encima de Stefan por unos instantes, calmando su respiración. El moreno se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos atrayéndolo a él en un abrazo, reteniéndolo.

– Ni se te ocurra moverte. – siseó Stefan y el híbrido no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. No había nada romántico en eso, como cualquier persona podría pensar.

Stefan estaba tan relajado después del clímax, que por nada del mundo quería que Klaus saliera de él. Al estar enterrado dentro de Stefan, el vampiro también notó las vibraciones del pecho del híbrido al reír y eso le encantó. Todo su cuerpo estaba sensible en esos momentos.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, disfrutando del momento, de su conexión. Stefan sabía que había algo más oculto detrás de todo aquello, algo que se escapaba de su alcance. El sentimiento estaba ahí, pero había un vacío que no sabía explicar…

Klaus se dejó caer a su lado poco después. Stefan no rechistó aunque no pudo evitar emitir un leve sonido por su perdida. Klaus se rió.

Cuando empezó a vestirse, Stefan se quedó tumbado sobre la hierba medio adormilado.

– Según Ray, hay una manada por aquí cerca. Lo intentaremos también con ellos. – Tardó varios segundos en descifrar sus palabras, hasta que observó con fastidio que hablaba de los híbridos.

Nunca se iba a dar por vencido.

– Sabes que la transición acabará fallando. Los matarás a todos.

– Me importa una mierda. – respondió y Stefan casi se estremeció por el tono agresivo en que lo dijo. – Tienen un campamento al sud. Ves tras ellos, yo te esperaré en el bar.

No le hizo falta explicar a que bar se refería. Stefan lo sabía, el mismo en el que habían torturado y desangrado a tanta gente.

Aquello le hizo perder el sueño. Se levantó y sin mirar al híbrido, empezó a vestirse. Se puso los pantalones y cuando fue a agacharse a recoger la camiseta (los restos de ella) recayó en algo.

''_¿Echabas de menos esto?''_

Echar de menos.

Paró en seco.

– Klaus, sobre lo de antes… – empezó la frase para pedirle explicaciones, pero cuando se giró a mirarlo, Klaus ya se había ido.


End file.
